


take my hand, take a chance (i love you 3000)

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone else is briefly mentioned, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day Fic kind of, based off 88rising song !, beach proposals bc we cute like that, i am so lonely, implied seongjoong ish, lil bit of language bc adulting requires, mingi is a nurse and yunho is a psychologist, minor angst but it's just like life happening yo, professions i wish i had yikess, songfic uwu, woosan are husbands and little shits, yungi marriage proposal au !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: the story of how yunho finally proposes to mingi, and we all have san and wooyoung to thank for that.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	take my hand, take a chance (i love you 3000)

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo yungi deserve all the love in the world ! once again this is like me escaping from mountains of college homework . also i was trying to come up with a valentine's day fic idea and was listening to head in the clouds ii (stan 88rising) and upon listening to 'i love you 3000' i was like oh my god . yes . and then i wrote this in like three hours . anyways even though i hate valentine's day with a burning passion , yungi deserve a cute happy love story uwu . enjoy !!
> 
> \- title is from 88rising's song "i love you 3000" (performed by stephanie poetri and jackson wang)

**_baby take my hand, i want you to be my best friend. ‘cause you’re my iron man and i love you 3000. baby take a chance ‘cause i want this to be somethin’ straight out of a hollywood movie._ **

\------

**_see you standing there and nothing compares, and all i can think is “where is the ring?” ‘cause i know you wanna ask, scared the moment will pass. i can see it in your eyes, just take me by surprise. ~_ **

Mingi knew something was up. Yunho, his boyfriend of four years, _never_ called him to ask him out on a date. It was usually spur of the moment, a rushed text or when they were laying in bed and one of them would randomly suggest something. But never over call. I mean, who did phone calls anymore?

When he was on lunch break, his phone had rang. Upon seeing Yunho’s caller ID, his heart rate had spiked to ungodly levels. Had he been one of the patients inside the hospital he worked at, he was pretty sure he would’ve been code blue.

_“Hey...Mingi.”_

_“Yunho, oh my God. Is everything okay? Are you okay?”_

Yunho had chuckled, though it seemed forced. _“I’m fine baby.”_ There had been a long pause, as Mingi anxiously thumbed the white fabric of his lab coat. _“Do you want to go on a date tonight?”_

He’d been confused. _“...Yes? Why wouldn’t I want to go on a date with you Yunnie?”_

His boyfriend had laughed again, and okay, Mingi had really been worried. This was weird. Too weird. _“Right. Yeah. Sorry, I’m just-”_ Another pause. _“Out of it.”_

_“Yeah?”_ The first thing that came to Mingi’s nerve-wracked mind was: Break Up. _“Yunnie?”_

_“Yeah, honey?”_

_“Are you gonna...break up with me?”_

_“No!”_ He’d said it much too quickly. _“No of course not Min. No.”_

_“Okay.”_

Silence. _“Meet me at the beach? You know where, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay.”_ Yunho had paused again. _“I love you.”_

_“Love you too.”_

His head had spinning the entire time he was getting ready. And if he cared a little too much about his clothes or his hair or his makeup, so what? He shouldn’t be nervous. He’d just seen Yunho this morning before they both went to work, and his boyfriend had been his usual energetic puppy self (after his routine sleepiness where he would cling to Mingi and beg him not to get out of bed) and even had kissed him before he left. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary.

And right now, as he approached Yunho (this was also weird, they never went to dates seperately), he watched as the brown haired man stared into the golden afternoon sun shining onto the sand of the beach, his hands twisting together constantly like a machine.

_Is he...going to propose?_

He shouldn’t be surprised. He and Yunho had always toyed with the idea of marriage, along with their friends moaning and groaning that they should just get married already. They always laughed it off and Yunho would usually kiss him, saying _Of course, Mingi-ah, one day I’ll marry you_. But he never expected any proposal. Maybe he expected it to be blunt like the way they planned their dates. Out of the blue.

**_and all my friends, they tell me they see you’re planning to get on one knee. but i want it to be out of the blue so make sure i have no clue when you ask. ~_ **

He thought back to a few days ago, when their friends San and Wooyoung cornered him when their six friends visited them. San had grinned, catlike at him.

“You know Yunho might propose to you?”

Mingi had choked, staring at the blond haired man, wide-eyed.

“God, Sannie, throw it out there why don’t you?” Wooyoung had rolled his eyes, shoving his husband indelicately. San and Wooyoung had been dating only a year and a half when San got down on one knee, cackling in everyone’s faces that he was less of a coward than Yunho and Mingi. Hongjoong had smacked him.

“What? How else could I have said it?”

“How do you know?” Mingi had breathed out uneasily. Those two were the masters of creating chaos within their friend group, there was no telling what they were up to next. They could possibly be pranking him right now. San had groaned.

“You’ve been dating for how long, Mingi. Plus like, he’s been looking real nervous lately. Like, even more nervous than Yeosang before a dance performance. He even asked me and Seonghwa-hyung how we proposed. You can’t tell me that’s _not_ a sign.”

Granted, he was kind of annoyed at the two troublemakers. If Yunho was going to propose to him, he wished he could go back to his previous state of mind. Untroubled. Unsuspecting. Ready to be pleasantly surprised.

But back to the present, Mingi had stopped a little ways from Yunho. He stood there, smiling as his boyfriend’s fluffy hair blew in the light breeze and his long khaki coat followed suit. Yunho was so beautiful, and Mingi knew he was so lucky to be able to call him his. So, he shouldn’t be nervous. Proposal or not, he’d love Yunho. 

\------

**_i see you standing there, and i can’t help but stare. i’m ready to bring your wedding ring. on the day that we met, i wanted to ask if you’d be by my side forever. ~_ **

Yunho had met Mingi in university. As if their life was some bad fan-fiction, they’d been partnered up to work on a project in a biology class. At first, Yunho lamented being paired up with the boy who dropped the glass flasks on the first day of lab. But every day he had to meet up with the fluffy red-haired boy, he found himself falling further and further for him.

It took a while for him to gain the guts to ask Mingi out. The tall boy had seemed too good for him, cute, clumsy, endearing, everything Yunho thought he didn’t deserve. But on the last day before they had to turn the project in, Mingi had been silently typing his notes onto the powerpoint slides, looking unfairly gorgeous in the fluorescent lighting from his laptop and the bad library lighting, and Yunho had decided, god damnit, it was now or never.

“Mingi?”

The red haired boy had shot up. “Yeah? Oh, did you want to see the slides?”

“No, no I’m good.”

“Oh.” Mingi had frowned.

“Well, I can look at it if you want!” Yunho had rushed out. He didn’t want to see that (adorable) sad pout on Mingi’s pretty lips. “But uh, I wanted to ask you something?”  
  


_Can you be by my side for the rest of my life?_

“Will you go out with me?”

Mingi’s eyes had widened, and he looked like he was struggling to catch his breath.

“Y-yeah.” He’d said it so quietly, Yunho was sure he’d misheard.

“What?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll go out with you.” Mingi had been smiling, the cute gummy smile he’d fallen hard for, and Yunho’s heart was beating so fast and loud he could barely hear those last words.

After their first date (in which Yunho had taken a page out of Cheesy Stupid First Dates and taken Mingi to an arcade), they grew inseparable. They went out almost every other day, and their friends had complained about how sickeningly sweet they were. Then San and Wooyoung had gotten together, and most of the attention was shifted, but they still made their friends annoyed.

Both of them relished in that.

Yunho could recall all of their milestones together. Their first date. Their first Christmas together. When they met each other’s parents. The first time they said “I love you”. College graduation. Their slow-dance at Wooyoung and San’s wedding. Their first apartment together. The first time Mingi fucked him into the mattress in said new apartment and received also their first noise complaint.

He smiled whenever he thought about how there were so many firsts they still yet had to do together.

And of course, one of them was marriage.

**_and all your friends, they tell you they see i’m planning to get on one knee. i’ll make sure it’s out of the blue, i promise you’ll have no clue when i ask. ~_ **

The day San and Wooyoung had told Mingi Yunho’s plans (he’d told San _specifically_ not to tell him, that little brat), Yunho had heard them. He’d wrangled himself out of a heated debate Yeosang was having with Seonghwa about what the best fried chicken in Seoul was and threw poor Jongho into his spot, and made a poor excuse to go to the bathroom (the younger boy had glared at him). When he came out of the bathroom, he heard Mingi and immediately went out to see him, but then saw San and Wooyoung as well.

He’d hid in the hallway and listened, his hand flying up to his mouth when he heard San tell Mingi about his plans.

Mingi knew now. Mingi knew he was going to propose at some point sooner or later. God, he was going to kill San. If Wooyoung had to be widowed after around a year of marriage, so be it.

But seriously. Now he had to create the perfect way to propose to Mingi without the younger realizing. He knew it was a very slim chance he would get away with it because Mingi was smart and a nurse in the intensive care unit at the local hospital so he knew when people were bullshitting him.

He could do it, right?

**_baby take my hand, i want you to be my best friend. ‘cause i'm your iron man and i love you 3000. baby take a chance ‘cause i want this to be somethin’ straight out of a hollywood movie. ~_ **

“Yunnie?” Mingi stood in front of his boyfriend, waving his hand in his face. “Hello?”

Yunho blinked, shaking his head. “Min?”

Mingi smiled softly, cupping Yunho’s cheeks in his hands and kissing him. “Yeah.”

They kissed for a few more seconds, before Yunho pulled away and interlaced his fingers with Mingi’s. “Wanna go walk on the beach? Then go eat somewhere?”

Mingi’s heart picked up speed. _Is he gonna do it is he gonna do it is he gonna-_

“Okay.” He tried to pull his shakey voice together as his boyfriend hummed and led them towards the sand. He whined when he felt sand nestle its way into his socks. “Ugh.”

“It’s the beach Mingi.” Yunho laughed.

“Yeah? Well the sand can fuck off.” Mingi huffed.

“You’re at the beach-”

“And?”

Yunho sighed, but his expression displayed no annoyance as he leaned over and kissed Mingi on the cheek. “You’re so cute.”

Mingi’s face burned. Even after four years of Yunho showering compliments on him, he still blushed at the slightest one. “Am not.”

“Are you calling me a liar, Song Mingi?” Yunho had that annoyingly handsome smile on his face and Mingi forced himself to look his boyfriend in the eye and scoff.

“Maybe.”

They’d reached the water.

“Well.” Yunho’s hands snaked around Mingi’s waist and before he knew it, Yunho had picked him up and was ungracefully running towards the water. “Guess I have to throw you in the water now.”

“Yah! Yunho! I’m gonna kill you!” Mingi tried to suppress his laughter, yelling so loudly the few families on the beach turned to look at them.

“No you’re not!” Yunho yelled back. He was standing at the edge of the water now. “What if I threw you in like, right now?”

“Please don’t?” Mingi offered his best puppy-dog eyes at Yunho, who just laughed and fake-swung Mingi towards the water. “Hey! I hate you!”

“But I thought you loved me.” Their faces were still close together, as Yunho had smoothly picked Mingi up into his arms and was carrying him like a baby.

“Unfortunately I do.” Mingi pouted. He was lying. He was so, so fortunate to be able to love Yunho. “Hey-”

Yunho had set him down so that he was looking at the sun, which was beginning to glow orange and red and streak the sky pink.

“Yunho?”

“Turn around?”

Mingi turned around and _fuck-_

San and Wooyoung were right. And yet, he was still shocked as if they’d never said anything.

Yunho was blushing, looking up shyly at him. Just like all the movies, he was down on one knee, outstretched in front of him was a little black box that held a diamond ring, catching the sun’s dying rays and sparkling brightly.

Was it sparkling or was that an effect of the tears building in Mingi’s eyes? It’s definitely sparkling because Mingi most definitely is not crying, no not at all-

“Mingi?” He’d hidden his face in his hands, trying to wipe the tears from his face. “Mingi, look at me, honey.”

He slowly peeked out from behind his hands and Yunho laughed.

“Where do I even start? God, Mingi, I love you so much. This is gonna sound so cheesy, but back in university, when I asked you out for the first time? I wanted to ask you if you’d be by my side forever. But I mean, that was kind of early. So like. I’m glad I waited. Because I’ve experienced so much with you and man, Mingi, I am so grateful for everything. I’m so happy and lucky to call you mine and to love you and to wake up next to you every day, and hopefully I can have that for the rest of my life. But I guess that’s only if you say yes. So,” Mingi knew he was sobbing by now. He probably looked like an idiot to everyone else on the beach. He felt one of Yunho’s hands catch on his waist and rub small circles on his hip. Yunho knew he loved it when he did that… “Will you marry me?”

Mingi let himself fall on top of Yunho, the brown haired man letting out an _‘oof’_ , falling into the sand as Mingi sobbed, pressing his face into the white t-shirt he was wearing and muffled his response. “Yes. Yes. God, yes, Yunho.”

He felt Yunho’s arms wrap around him, and his nose tickling his neck as he giggled. God, if that wasn’t the most beautiful sound in the world to Mingi.

“I thought you hated sand, Min.”

“Shut up.” Mingi sniffled, burying his face into the tearstained patch on Yunho’s shirt. “Fuck, I love you, _I love you-_ ”

Yunho pushed his face off his chest and kissed him, his lips tasting like the sea-tainted breeze and his hands resting on Mingi’s cheeks, the ring box left in the sand next to them. “I love you too, Mingi.”

“See? I didn’t ruin it, Yunho.” They broke apart to see San, one hand on his hip and the other holding a camera. Wooyoung was standing next to him, flicking through the photos on the camera. “Geez, it turned out perfectly too.”

“San? You’re here too?”

“ _San? You’re here too?_ ” The older boy mocked him. “Of course I’m here dumbass. Who else would take beautiful, amazing, gorgeous, show-stopping proposal photos for you?”

“Hongjoong-hyung.” Mingi offered and San glared at him.

“Ungrateful.” San shook his head in theatrical disbelief, but straightened up and grinned. “Come on losers, the others are waiting for your congratulations party. You know, congratulations for finally sucking it up and getting married.”

“So cute.” Wooyoung cooed. “Look at both of you finally growing up.”

He snatched the camera from San’s hands, showing the couple on the ground a photo. It was the moment Mingi realized what was happening, his hands covering his face and Yunho grinning widely, looking at him with honey practically dripping from his eyes. They were backlit by the setting sun, the sky behind them painted golden with streaks of pink, purple, orange and blue.

Mingi had to admit San was a good photographer.

“You’re so pretty.” Yunho murmured and Mingi blushed.

“Gross.” Wooyoung said from above them.

“You’re prettier.” Mingi argued and before Yunho could argue back, he kissed him, grasping the front of his shirt.

_Won’t you be by my side for the rest of my life?_

**Author's Note:**

> why do i keep writing about marriage ffs am i that lonely , anyways hope u liked it uwu ,, follow me on twt @ treasureyeo lol


End file.
